


At the Height of It All

by TheWriterinFlannel



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Cute, Drabble, Height Differences, M/M, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: Bruce Banner is used to being smaller than everyone else, even if he doesn't like it. He is usually terrified when cornered by someone much taller than him... until he meets Thor, Son of Odin.Day 2 of ThorBruce Week 2018! Today's theme is Height Differences!!!! This one is just a drabble ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	At the Height of It All

Bruce had always been a small man, and he’s gotten used to being the smallest man in the room. However, when Bruce Banner meets Thor for the first time, he feels unusually small. This literal Norse God towered over him by almost a foot. “I am Thor, son of Odin. Who might you be?” “Hi, uh, I’m Bruce. Dr. Bruce Banner.” Thor smiled a great smile and roughly shook Bruce’s hand. “It is my pleasure to meet you, Banner.”

 

Bruce got used to Thor surprisingly fast.  He usually had a difficult time interacting with people significantly larger than him due to his past, but Thor didn’t make Bruce feel threatened at all. If he told the truth, Bruce would say that being around Thor made him feel safe and protected. 

 

As the two men became closer, Bruce began to spend a bit more time… under Thor. He’d tuck in under the god’s arm whenever he could: during movie nights or when they went out to eat. Thor had noticed the habit and had become accustomed to pulling Bruce closer to him. The blond began curling around the shorter man, his hands on Bruce’s hips and chin resting on the top of Bruce’s head. The other Avengers took notice of how Thor and Bruce interacted, but (by way of Tony’s detailed treats) no one said a thing. Tony understood that Bruce didn’t get these types of interactions, had never had these types of interactions, and he wasn’t going to let anyone take that from his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [my tumblr](thewriterinflannel.tumblr.com) or just send me a request


End file.
